Distance
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Faith/Wesley. Set right after the shower scene in "Release" Not for the kiddies. EnjoY!


A.N. : Wanted to write a Buffy/Wesley story, but then I rewatched "Release" and Faith and Wes SO needed to get it on. Takes place right after the shower scene. Please go easy on me as this is the first time I have written this couple. Thanks for reading as always! :-]

Disclaimer : Not mine, or Wes would have ended up happy.

"That was just...**damn**." she breathed, rolling over onto her back with a wide grin. He huffed out a "I'm inclined to agree." leaning up on one elbow to survey the woman beside him. Faith was taking in quick shallow breathes, face flushed, hair splayed out underneath the pillow her head rested on.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, hand moving to rest gingerly on her stomach, fingers tracing the fresh bruise that was beginning to purple.

"Yeah. Why?" she sat up with a slight wince.

"Just making sure your wounds aren't causing you discomfort."

"Well that's real sweet and all Wes, but the only thing that has me panting like a bitch in heat right now is the mind blowing boot knocking we just finished up."

Wesley laughed softly, leaning over to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"In that case I am happy that I could oblige."

"Who knew that underneath all that stiff upper lipness was something far stiffer," she paused giving him an approving once over. "I would have requested you for my conjugal visit had I known."

He smiled at her, silently grateful for the compliment.

"Not to mention if I had had Angel, he would have been Angelus before he even shot his load."

Wesley still had enough of his noble, proper Englishman left in him to spare her a disdainful glance. "Faith please,"

"Don't get all prim and proper on me now Watcherboy. You are about seven screaming orgasms too late for that." she leered in his direction. "Oh and mine were okay too."

He let out a loud guffaw, a low chuckle shaking his body. Before she knew it she was laughing too, feeling more human than she had in a long time. Both of them were quaking with laughter, the urgency and despair of their current condition forgot for a moment.

He looked up at her, eyes gleaming.

"Hey I'm not too good with the apologizing but sorry," she gestured to the destroyed house, broken fixtures everywhere, clothes scattered in a flurry to connect. "For the house."

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I was thinking of redecorating anyway..."

Faiths' mind drifted back to the moment that had lead to the coupling, she didn't even realize she had moved closer to Wesley in the process.

_"Five by five Boss." she had replied, lifting the duffel bag from table and crossing over to the door. He stopped her with a hand to the frame. _

"_Faith, you're walking with a limp."_

"_Going toe to toe with a giant rock Beast will do that to you." she retorted._

"_Perhaps you should give yourself more time to heal."_

"_Tick tock Wes. No time is left, have to put Angelus back in his cage." _

"_We have a few minutes, if you would like..." he broke off, hand reaching out to take the bag from her._

_She rotated her shoulder, mouth twisting into a grimace as it popped back into place. "I'm fine. Ready and raring to go."_

"_Faith," he started._

"_Look Wes, let's just go. No time for the touchy feely crap." she had bit out, hand reaching for the bag. _

_His eyes locked onto hers as their gaze met, his arm was outstretched, bridging the distance between them, duffel bag hanging in his clenched fist._

"_Fuck it," she growled, tossing the bag to the floor and capturing his mouth with her own._

_After that her hands couldn't move fast enough to strip the layers of clothing between them. His mouth was conquering hers in a way that she would have felt was impossible from the man she had known before. His hands were roving her body, taking time to map out her flesh as she submitted. It had been a long time since she had a man, and boy howdy was this a man. She pushed him onto a chair, straddling his waist as her hands jerked the belt from his jeans, fingers yanking the zipper down as her other hand wrapped around the sizable shaft within his boxers._

_Her eyes widened appreciatively. "God DAMN Wesley."_

_It was the first words spoken since their descent into madness and it stilled all movement between them. She squeezed the appendage in her digits once as he released a husky noise from deep in his throat. She smirked at him, letting out a soft gasp as his hand seized around one of her breasts. They were at a standstill, each moving their hand slowly, tantalizingly, drawing out gasps and groans and hisses. Faith nipple peaked under the roughness of his hands and she could feel his length growing._

"_What are we doing here Faith?" Wesley rumbled, mouth nibbling the soft flesh of her earlobe. _

"_You're the boss, you tell me." she stated, hand moving just a fraction faster underneath the fabric of his boxers._

_His lips moved into a slight smile, recognizing the challenge, rising to it as his mouth moved to just __over her nipple. He breathed onto the red nub as her head fell back, anticipation causing small tremors to shake her body. _

_He was enjoying watching her tighten up, body rigid except for the slight quiver working through her. "You seem to be shaking Faith. Are you quite alright?" he teased as she glared down at him._

"_If you don't do something right. The. Fuck. Now. I __**will**__ kill you." she hissed as his mouth latched onto her nipple._

_From the second his tongue made contact with her breast the fire burned, faster, harder, stronger than before. It consumed everything as they slammed into walls, tables, the fridge, all the time never breaking the contact. Her cry when he entered her could barely be heard over the cacophony of pictures dropping, glass breaking, and the animalistic roar that he bellowed when he buried himself in her. She clawed his back, nails trailing down the flesh as he sucked, bit and kissed all available flesh. _

_Somewhere in their voyage they hit a mattress, seemingly the only solid thing left in the apartment. Their mating picked up speed, became frantic as they rode and gyrated closer to the edge, closer to the abyss that they both were hurtling towards at impressive speed. When Faith came she swore to God she blacked out, maybe died for several seconds as brilliant flashes of colors dancing across her eyes._

"Faith," he was speaking to her, giving her shoulder a slight shake.

"Yeah, what?" she asked, shaking the images that were swimming in her mind.

"You were blankly staring into nothing. I was concerned you might have been concussed."

"Nah. Just thinking,"

He moved a piece of hair from her face.

"About what?"

Faith stiffened at his touch, realizing just how long they had lay there talking, bonding. Realizing just how comfortable she was in his presence. She lifted herself from the bed, spotted her pants, yanked them back on. Wesley sat up looking confused, less by the time she reached for her bra. He too began to dress.

"I suppose we should be on our way," he started as Faith nodded.

"Yeah nothing like a good fight after a good fuck."

With that one sentence she had entombed the deeper feelings that had been freed during their time together. Wesleys' face shut down, emotion hiding behind his eyes as he stood to meet her.

"Shall we?" he asked, crossing to the door and opening it.

She moved underneath his arm, sparing one last heated glance to the man who she would never admit, she cared for. "We shall." she concurred as the door closed behind them with a definitive click. As they walked down the hall there was a distance between them that had nothing to do with actual inches of space separating them.

Faith hated how much it bothered her.

A.W. :** That's I got. Hope I did okay. Thanks for reading. Please review if you have time. Wish this had happened on the show. The tension between these two was damn near tangible.**


End file.
